


[VID] You love me

by Muirgen258



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor/River fan video to You Love Me by Kelly Clarkson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] You love me

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is from the Doctor's point of view when he meets her in the Library. The rest is from River's POV.


End file.
